A Love Letter
by shimiru
Summary: It's not what's in the letter but how you give the letter. YukimuraxRokuro, rated M.


Disclaimer: I don't own Brave 10 or any of its characters.

* * *

As deep purple eyes were filled with hesitation, Rokuro continued to look at himself through a mirror that graciously showed his whole body. He had no idea why he was standing there but he had soon enough noticed that he was unable to leave. The warm candle light in the faraway corner of the room was flickering, making his eye color look even more ominous as he kept looking at himself, tried to find something from his reflection though he had no idea what he was searching for. Still, his violet eyes kept scanning his own slender figure all the way from his bare toes to the very tip of his black hair, stopping eventually at the little mole he had on his chin.

While watching himself like this, he had lowered his self-defence greatly which he soon regretted when seeing movement from the corner of his eye as the candle's flame flickered even more. Now tensed, Rokuro had no chance of escaping but he didn't quite have to when he already startled when feeling hands on his hips. His eyes were now wide with pure surprise and as he tried to search the face of this mysterious intruder through the mirror, the sweet and familiar smell of tobacco twirled into his nostrils which, frankly, calmed him down sooner than it was wiser to do.

"Can't sleep?" a deep voice asked, belonging to a man Rokuro had served with pure loyalty through all these years. His gaze met with Yukimura's through the mirror. He left the question unanswered when asking, "What do you want?" His voice was lower than a whisper as he understood that the walls were paper thin and there were people sleeping around them; he didn't quite want to wake anyone.

It seemed like Yukimura had a crooked smile on his face when looking through the mirror. "I need you to memorize one letter... Rokuro."

"Then give it to me, Sir, and I'll—"

"Not now. Later."

Rokuro heard himself gasping when the slightly rough palms were brushing over his stomach that was uncovered as his clothes just didn't quite reach there. It soon became a lot harder to be quiet when Yukimura's hands slipped from the both sides of his hakama into his bare skin, teasing it there underneath thin clothing. A shudder impaled his body and he knew this was just purely teasing, but it worked very well, made a muffled groan escape from his lips.

It wasn't as if it would be the first time this was happening. But still, Rokuro felt just as surprised as every other time.

"Yukimura..." he winced quietly, a plead whether to stop or continue. He couldn't decide which one it was by himself.

A rain of kisses reached his neck very soon and as the warm pair of lips was kissing his smooth skin over and over again, he soon felt how Yukimura's stubble was prickling him. Rokuro had no chance to protest, though, when the hands inside his dark colored hakama began to explore the familiar area some more, making him shudder all over. His back arched and soon he was already leaning against the broad and safe chest of Yukimura's while the hands reached what they had wanted to reach.

Looking at himself from the mirror Rokuro felt ashamed as his cheeks were burning red although it was hard to spot thanks to the faint light in the room. What he did saw more clearly was the fact that the other man's hands were now touching the little bulge on his crotch. The touch made him moan but with his quick reflexes he pressed one of his palms tightly against his mouth to prevent any noises.

One hand giving subtle touches to his slightly hardened shaft, the other one brushing his hips, Rokuro had goose bumps all over his slender body and the fact that he was now getting horribly aroused wasn't getting any better by Yukimura who kept moving his black hair aside in order to kiss his neck even more. After every kiss, after every touch of the prickly stubble of the other man Rokuro continued to look at himself through the mirror with hazy violet eyes, not quite sure whether he liked what he was seeing or not. To himself he looked a wretched slut seducing a man he was supposed to serve in every other way but this and while that particular thought was on his mind, his brows furrowed yet he moaned lightly.

"D-Don't..."

"Don't tell me you want to stop," Yukimura mumbled as he nibbled his loyal servant's ear, and as Rokuro was able to feel the air travelling directly inside his ear, his knees almost gave in, made him lean even better against the man that was now holding him. Embarrassed by the whole situation, he wasn't able to squirm away as the hand stroked his length carefully; he was able to see it quite visibly although it was happening under the dark clothing.

Eventually his legs gave in and he was about to fall to the floor thanks to all the sudden sensations that were racing inside his body at the moment, but Yukimura managed to catch him at the last moment. Now in the other male's tight grasp, Rokuro grew even more embarrassed knowing that his erection was more than visible through his hakama that almost prettily framed his shameful state. Huffing a bit, he knew that this wasn't an acceptable behavior of a servant, of a Brave that was supposed to be strong. At the moment he was nothing but strong, thoroughly weak to this man's touch.

He was carried away from the mirror and placed on the floor that was only covered with thin mattress. Rokuro gasped for breath when the buckles of his shirt were slowly being opened, then his nipples pinched and toyed with. His eyes squeezed shut and he trembled when Yukimura's slightly cold fingers soon brushed his warm skin. The almost sweet smell of tobacco intoxicated him and he was in a haze, now desperately wanting the closeness he had felt few times before.

"Take your hakama off," was the only thing Yukimura said at the moment and Rokuro couldn't help but nod. From the catastrophe from last time – the other not being able to open the complicated pants himself and then getting frustrated, their sweet time then ruined – he soon slipped out of his pants and huffed as his chest kept rising to the rhythm of his uneven breaths. Now half-naked, Rokuro glanced at the other male pleadingly in the faint candle light, soon getting kisses on his stomach. He trembled, moaned sweetly and seemed to forget the fact that they just might have an audience outside the room.

When he was eventually invaded by this man, Rokuro clung onto Yukimura the whole time, rocking his hips to the familiar rhythm, and enjoyed the tingling pleasure he was getting over and over again. He wasn't exactly being loved, it was nothing but a mutual agreement. But still, deep inside him he felt something for the man whose kisses tasted like tobacco and whose beard kept prickling his jaw.

Awhile later, as Rokuro was now utterly naked and satisfied, he kept lying on the floor, shivered with the slight coldness that was sneaking into his warm skin. He didn't have to shiver long, though, as he was covered with a warm blanket and with a slightly surprised glimpse in his violet eyes, he glanced at Yukimura who was smiling. The other man, now fully dressed, leaned closer and as he placed a piece of paper next to the primitive looking pillow, he gave a quick peck on Rokuro's slightly damp forehead.

"Destroy it after reading it," he adviced and ruffled the other's hair. "Sleep well."

With a faint nod Rokuro looked how the other was soon gone from the room. He sighed deeply and felt strongly exhausted. Sweet liquid was trickling from his entrance to his thighs and from there to the floor. As he stretched his hand towards the letter, he yawned and had to admit that now he was tired after such a vigorous exercise. It took him awhile before his vision was clear but as he was reading the letter, he was surprised by its content.

It was a love letter. A love letter from Yukimura to... _him_.

Almost a pleased blush invaded Rokuro's cheeks. He carefully straightened the letter better and as his right eye was now glowing, the words transferred from the piece of parchment through his eye to his mind. As he began to rip the now empty letter he smiled almost shyly, understanding that the action of consolation wasn't quite that; instead, it just _might _be an act of pure love. Smiling even wider, Rokuro let his body sank deeper into the warm sheets and closed his eyes, enjoyed the warmth that still lingered on his skin due to Yukimura's touches.


End file.
